priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Change My World
Change My World (stylized as CHANGE! MY WORLD) is a track sung and performed by Dressing Pafé. It was first used in the arcade game during November 2014, before debuting in in Episode 22 of the anime; replacing No D&D Code as Dressing Pafé's performance song. The full version was released in both physical and digital format on February 11th, 2015 as the second track on the PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 2. An instrumental version is also included as the seventh and final track on the album. History TBA Performers *Dressing Pafé - (Episode 22), (Episode 23), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 51), (Episode 60), (Episode 137) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Yume no Door Dakara “Here We Go!” Mahō mitai na Party Time! Dare datte min'na motteru no Honto no (Oh!) Jibun kagayaku PLACE (Yes!) (Sagashite) (Kanaete) (Kitto min'na) Sing! Sing Kawatte iku kara MY WORLD! “Boku datte” nante omō yori “Watashi mo” tte issho ni, warao! Shiranakatta, sekai ga aru Yume no Door, hiraita mukō ni! Dare datte min'na motteru no Honto no (Oh!) Jibun kagayaku PLACE (Yes!) (Negatta) (Kanaeyou) (Kitto min'na) Sing! Sing! Kawatte iku nda MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! LET'S CHANGE OUR WORLD |-| Kanji= Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD 気づいてしまったら、もう止まらない 新しい世界...きっとね、掴まえるよ ワクワクしちゃったら きっとWe can't stopだね! 一緒だったら、私も踊るね 夢のDoor 『三位一体』でなら開くと信じてる だから『Here We Go!』 『ナイショ』のPassion 定石だって奇跡に変わるはずよ ついてきてよね？ ついてくね！ 魔法みたいなParty Time! だれだってみんな持ってるの ホントの(Oh!)　自分輝くPLACE(Yes!) 変えたいのなら 願わなきゃ(探して) 心の奥の想い!(叶えて) 隠してた本当のSmile 抑えられないよ!(きっとみんな) だから、情熱のまま Sing! Sing! 歌ってみよう! 変わっていくから　MY WORLD! 「ボクだって」なんておもうより 「ワタシも」って一緒に、笑お! 知らなかった、世界がある 夢のDoor、開いた向こうに! だれだってみんな持ってるの ホントの(Oh!)　自分輝くPLACE(Yes!) 見つけたのなら 教えてね(願った) 心の奥の想い!(叶えよう) 隠せない最高のSmile 溢れだしちゃうよ(きっとみんな) ホラね、情熱のまま Sing! Sing! 歌ってみよう! 変わっていくんだ　MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! オンナノコも♪ オトコノコも♪ 歌おうよ♪ LET'S CHANGE OUR WORLD |-| English= Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD I know we can't stop The door of dreams, So "Here We Go!" To our magical Party Time! You and me, everyone has one, A place where we can really shine. then make it true. no one can. Sing! Sing! We're changing MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! LET'S CHANGE OUR WORLD Full Version Romaji= Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Yume no Door MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Dakara “Here We Go!” MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Mahō mitai na Party Time! Dare datte min'na motteru no Honto no (Oh!) Jibun kagayaku PLACE (Yes!) (Sagashite) (Kanaete) (Kitto min'na) Sing! Sing! Kawatte iku kara MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Tsutaeau Passion Yume mitai tte min'na iu keredo Honto wa (Wao!) Koko mo kagayaku PLACE (Yes!) (Sagashite) MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Kokoro no oku no omoi! (Kanaete) (Kitto min'na) Dance! Dance! MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Odotte mite ne Kawatte iku kara YOUR WORLD! Yume no Door, hiraita mukō ni! Dare datte min'na motteru no Honto no (Oh!) Jibun kagayaku PLACE (Yes!) (Negatta) (Kanaeyou) (Kitto min'na) MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Sing! Sing! Kawatte iku nda MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! LET'S CHANGE OUR WORLD |-| Kanji= Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD 気づいてしまったら、もう止まらない 新しい世界...きっとね、掴まえるよ ワクワクしちゃったら きっとWe can't stopだね! 一緒だったら、私も踊るね 夢のDoor 『三位一体』でなら開くと信じてる だから『Here We Go!』 『ナイショ』のPassion 定石だって奇跡に変わるはずよ ついてきてよね？ ついてくね！ 魔法みたいなParty Time! だれだってみんな持ってるの ホントの(Oh!)　自分輝くPLACE(Yes!) 変えたいのなら 願わなきゃ(探して) 心の奥の想い!(叶えて) 隠してた本当のSmile 抑えられないよ!(きっとみんな) だから、情熱のまま Sing! Sing! 歌ってみよう! 変わっていくから　MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD こっちへ来たいんでしょ? さぁ　Come on! Join us! コールの声、シンクロしちゃうリズム 巻き込まれちゃうくらい、 元気なSTEPだったら 動いちゃうよね、カラダも勝手に! 勝負手は『以心伝心』だから、 信じることがスタート 仲間のこと! 伝えあうPassion 布石の一手、宝石になるかもよ どんな未来に 変わるかな? GAME以上のShow Time! 夢みたいってみんな言うけれど ホントは(Wao!)　ここも輝くPLACE(Yes!) 熱くなれちゃう瞬間を(探して) 心の奥の想い!(叶えて) 楽しくなきゃ意味が無い わかっているんだ(きっとみんな) だから、情熱のまま Dance! Dance! 踊ってみてね 変わっていくから YOUR WORLD! 「ボクだって」なんておもうより 「ワタシも」って一緒に、笑お! 知らなかった、世界がある 夢のDoor、開いた向こうに! だれだってみんな持ってるの ホントの(Oh!)　自分輝くPLACE(Yes!) 見つけたのなら 教えてね(願った) 心の奥の想い!(叶えよう) 隠せない最高のSmile 溢れだしちゃうよ(きっとみんな) ホラね、情熱のまま Sing! Sing! 歌ってみよう! 変わっていくんだ　MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! オンナノコも♪ オトコノコも♪ 歌おうよ♪ LET'S CHANGE OUR WORLD |-| English= TBA Audio Gallery See Change My World/Image Gallery and Change My World/Video Gallery. Awards Screen Shot 2016-02-19 at 9.00.07 AM.png|Chibi Wiki Award Winner for "Best Overall Song" Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Unit Song Category:Anime Category:Leona Performance Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Shion Performance Category:Chibi Wiki Award Winner